Pandora Mansion
by WhiteOwl74
Summary: 23 various Trainers all recieved letters about winning a mansion. Now, isolated on an island far out to sea, they are slowly being picked off, one by one, by a pyschotic killer. Can they discover the killer and escape? Or has the curse of Pandora's Box fallen apon them all? WARNING: Lots of cursing and I don't own Pokemon.
1. Clunk

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my next story. Let's hope it goes pretty well.**

**Something you should know about me: I enjoy mysteries, whether they are the two-minute mysteries or the Sherlock Holmes variety. So couple this with my obsession with Pokémon, I decided to write my own Pokémon murder mystery after being inspired by Dark Amphithere's Unova Mansion. **

**Just so you know, I don't own the characters, just some of the personality I gave them. If you wonder who the characters are, look them up on .com. But some of them should be pretty recognizable as all of them are Trainers from the games and show. Try to guess the murder from the clues and if anyone can guess it correctly and PM me the answer, I'll include a bonus chapter at the end.**

**So please, enjoy the murder mystery! Also, welcome to…**

**Pandora Manor**

**Chapter 1: Clunk!**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Greetings Lyra! I'm pleased to announce that you've won your own mansion! This may seem a bit out of the blue, but you won through a random drawing from the Pokétch Company. To move in, please take a boat, as it is located on its own private island. Please try and arrive by next week. And once again, congratulations!_

_- May Miller, HR manager of the Pokétch Company_

Lyra frowned down at the letter as she re-read it for the hundredth time. The circumstances for the drawing still confused her. She never entered the contest, but she vaguely guessed that they drew the winner from customers. And it was no joke either; even from here she could see the sprawling mansion on the small island before her from the boat.

Lyra was currently leaning against the railing on the boat that was taking her to the island, her face shaded by the large white hat with a red ribbon around the brim. She was pale with large lite brown eyes, her chocolate brown hair was tied in two bunches. She wore a long-sleeved red shirt with a white collar and black tank top underneath with a pair of dark blue short overalls. A pair of red sneakers was on her feet with a pair of long white socks. Lyra's Partner Pokémon, Quilava, sat beside her Trainer, guarding her rucksack. Quilava was a yellow weasel with blue covering her back and the top of her head, a flaming Mohawk on her head.

Quilava made a soft rumbling noise. Lyra glanced down, stuffing the letter in her pocket. Quilava gave her a look, making her fears and worries about the mysteriousness of this voyage apparent. Lyra smiled softly, reaching down to stroke her Fire-type's head. Quilava purred, her worry gone.

"It's okay girl," Lyra said. "I'm sure everything will work out. We're almost there."

"Yeah, it just ahead," a voice from behind them said.

Lyra and Quilava looked up, catching sight of their fellow traveler and her Pokémon. Her name was White. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up in a Ponyta tail as white hat with a pink Poké Ball symbol on it sat on top of her head. She wore a white tank top with a black vest and ripped shorts, her messenger bag on her shoulder. A lite-blue bipedal otter stood by White. She had a small red nose and tiny black ears, her long white whiskers shaped like a V. Her front and lower paws were tipped black and a darker blue fringe embraced her waist, with a pair of scalchops attached to her thighs, a black paddle-like tail poking behind her back.

White's icy blue eyes had portrayed her confusion when she and Lyra had first met at the gangplank to board the boat. Apparently, White had received the same exact same letter as Lyra, even though she was a native from Unova, rather than Johto. Perhaps there was a larger, more extensive drawing taking place.

"Yep," Lyra agreed. She still wondered…Had the Pokétch Company sent out multiple invitations? Was it actually another raffle waiting to auction it off? Or was there a separate mansion? …On the otherwise deserted-looking island? Just thinking about it made Lyra's head ache a bit.

"Huh?" White said, looking in confusion at the horizon. She raised an eyebrow as she and Dewott walked to the railing beside Lyra. "We're getting closer to the island," she noticed.

"I think we established that," Lyra said, looking back at the island. Then she understood White's confusion. Standing just on the boardwalk and growing smaller even though the boat was getting closer was, as though they were just walking away were…

"There are more people!" she said in shock.

White nodded solemnly as Dewott fingered the scalchops on her waist. "It would appear that at least two others and their partners. Can't help but wonder why there are so many of us."

Another small boat pulled away from the island as their boat drew in closer. Soon enough, both girls unboarded the boat with the captain waving from behind the wheel as he steered the boat back to port his Wingull wheeling around in the air. Lyra and White walked down the dock, heading over to the pair of people sitting at a picnic table, their Pokémon trailing behind them.

One of them, a guy, stood up from his seat, heading towards them with obvious relief on his face. He had deep blue hair and eyes and his outfit was of the same color scheme, a hat of sapphire blue tilting over his eyes sitting on his head. A tall, blue jackal-like Pokémon with dreadlocks walked with him, spikes on his knuckles and a tan belly. Both boys were welcome, but confused to the two girls as they approached.

"…Let me guess, are you both here for the mansion?" Both girls nodded as he let out an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah…You can imagine my surprise when I met her," he said, pointing on the other person sitting sprawled out on the bench. "I'm Riley, by the way, and this here is Lucario. Hang on a second, please. Hey, Roxie," he said turning around and heading to the girl, both Lyra and White following.

Lounging on the bench was a girl with a shock of white-blonde hair, her eyes closed as she strummed out on her own pink and black striped bass. Her purple and blue stripped shirt, ragged at the end, matched both of her boots, black with mismatched trim, and the hair bands that held her hair up in a spiky point. A tall, dark-blue skinned amphibian sat beside her, a red sack attached to his throat as he bobbed his head to his master's tunes.

Sighing, Riley flicked the girl's nose, causing her sapphire blue eyes snapping open with surprise, before turning into anger. The girl's Toxicroak growled as she jumped up to glare at Riley in the face.

"Riley," the girl growled angrily, "I was in the mood!" Then she caught sight of both White and Lyra standing behind him and she blinked, confusion filtering into her gaze. "Huh? More people? I thought it was just us!"

"Apparently, that's not true," Riley answered, a frown forming on his lips. He turned back to the new girls and said, "This is too confusing. You weren't, per chance, invited here by the Pokétch Company?"

"Yeah," Lyra said, White nodding her head as their Pokémon started to talk amongst themselves.

"Same thing here," Roxie offered, plucking a few random notes on her bass. "But my letter said that there'd be a killer rave later. Hence, the reason I came."

Riley sighed, glancing up at the elaborate brown-stone manor that stretched out with the well-tended gardens surrounding it in a sea of flowers. Lucario scanned his red eyes across all the numerous windows that faced them, searching for a sign of anyone. He shook his head at his partner, who announced, "Lucario does not seem to detect anyone besides us here. But we should probably go inside and try and find our host."

"Finally, someone with a good idea on this crummy island," a new voice said. Everyone and their Pokémon whirled around, Roxie hefting her bass in the air like a baseball bat, just in case.

Standing before them where two more people, one girl and a boy. The boy, the one who had spoken, wore a blue shirt and brown paints and his hair was an auburn-ish color while his black eyes scanned the crowd, a towering purple skinned Pokémon with a large horn on his head, a Nidoking. His companion, a slight teenaged girl with dark brown skin and deep purple hair, waved cheerfully at everyone, wearing a yellow shirt and white shorts, a pink piece of fabric embracing her waist. The strange thing was, this girl was accompanied by a large Pokémon, covered in yellowish-green armor with large red tipped axe blades sprouting from the sides of his face and red talons, its mighty tail thumping the ground. Despite its monstrous appearance, the Haxorus let the girl scramble over its back like an Aipom, gently patting the girl's head when she hopped down.

"Hi there! Who are you all?" the girl asked, revealing a pair of slightly buck teeth, her amber eyes displaying her happiness.

"I could ask you both the same question," Riley replied with a smile to the girl as she giggled.

"I'm Iris and this grumpy-pants is Blue," she said, jerking a thumb to her companion. "We met on the boat ride here and his meanie Nidoking almost knocked me off the boat." She huffed angrily and gave said Pokémon a glare as her Haxorus gently patted her shoulder. That drew her attention back to her enormous friend and her face lit up. "Oh! And this," she beamed, gesturing at the Dragon-type, "Is Haxorus! My awesome partner!"

Lyra smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm. She could remember when she herself had been that peppy. She did however hear Blue mutter, "Longest boat ride of my life," as Iris bounded over to study the others' Pokémon. A quick introduction between everyone occurred and soon they were making their way to the door of the manor, lugging along their rucksack or backpacks as Iris kept a steady stream of conversation with everyone.

When Riley opened the door, nothing they had seen from the splendor of the manor from the outside had prepared them for the inside. The thick oak door opened up into an impressive foyer, decorated with large paintings and a hardwood floor as an imposing grand staircase stretched up to the second floor. Branching off from the foyer at the end were two hallways while on the right a doorway led into an elaborate dining room with a very long, mahogany table surrounded by matching chairs. Another entrance led to a modern kitchen outfitted with granite counters, a massive fridge, and a fully stocked pantry, as Roxie reported, sharing a large bag of chips with Iris after exiting.

The left side there was an opening into the living room, with thick, plush carpets and overstuffed couches covered in deep blue fabric. There was a large television with a DVD player as a small bookcase was stuffed full of various movies. Long coffee tables stretched out in front of the numerous couches as gold trimmed lamps stood up, all on the _off _position for the moment, as the room was flooded by natural sunlight from the huge bay windows. A large fireplace was also present beside a massive, black ebony grand piano, a crystal chandelier positioned in the middle of the room, with a billiards table near a back corner.Several potted plants, lush and vibrant colors, were scattered around the room as well. Many of the guests' mouths were hanging open as they gazed at the splendor before them

"Score!" Roxie shouted, running over to a large radio with a CD player and even a vinyl record player built in, several CD towers full of different music next to it, along with a cabinet. She hurriedly opened the cabinet and pulled out a drawer full of the classic vinyl records, whistling in appreciation. "They've got stuff back from before the Beatles, Toxicroak!" she called, glancing over her shoulder.

Her partner darted over and began to scour through the different genres with her as Iris flopped down onto a couch. She laughed and said, "Wow! I never thought a mansion out in the middle of the ocean could be so spiffy!"

Lyra timidly walked forward to the piano and played a few notes. Perfectly tuned. She gave a soft smile. Maybe this confusion was going to be worth it soon enough. She glanced up to find Roxie back from the radio, holding a black disk in her hands as she talked with Blue and Riley while White walked over to the windows and fingered the satin curtains as Iris jumped up and down on the couch, Haxorous watching her carefully.

"…Kinda weird for the circumstances," Roxie continued as Lyra stopped nearby them. "But the house is really awesome so far, even if it's not outfitted for a rave. Maybe the basement's where the party's supposed to be…"

"Isn't it a little concerning though?" Riley asked her. "We haven't seen anyone since we've got here…"

"Where the hell is the host?" Blue said, asking the million dollar question for them all.

"Hey, Miss Miller?" Riley called, glancing down to his letter to make sure he had the right name. "Anyone from the Pokétch Company?" he added.

"Huh?" Iris said, perking up from where she had been fiddling with the TV remote, checking the channels. "The Pokétch Company?" Her expression was of confusion, as was Blue's.

"Yeah, they're hosting this event," White answered from the window where she was studying the clear ocean, not a ship in sight. _Strange..._

"My letter's from the Pokédex Company," Blue said, pulling out his letter from his pocket. "It's supposed to be for a resort called the Dex's Deluxe Villa-your next adventure is about to begin," he said, reading the description.

Iris nodded her head. "My uncle got that same letter from the Pokédex people too, but he got sick and asked if I wanted to go. So…Here I am!" she cheered.

Lyra frowned and held out her hand. "Can I see everyone's letters?"

With a rustling, Lyra soon had all six letters and was shifting through them all. As predicted, the handwriting between the ones from Pokétch Company were the same, all were written by Miss Miller. But the writing also matched that from the Pokédex letters, who was also a Miss Miller. Same first name too.

"Okay, either the same person works for both firms and wrote them all or someone found a program online that just happened to us the same style of writing," Lyra announced, glancing up from the pages.

"Why would someone do that?" Iris asked, interested.

"Well, the Pokétch and Pokédex Companies are owned by two brothers," White said, petting Dewott, burnt out from her rolling. "What?" she asked when everyone looked at her in surprise. "I worked for them through an internship program a few years back. I thought the ownership was common knowledge."

"Really?" Lyra asked. "Have they ever done a collaboration raffle or anything like this."

White nodded. "It's never been a mansion or anything, but they've hosted tons of raffles in the past. Previous and present employees were entered in along with customers. The two brothers do this every year, trying to thank their customers and workers with cruises and the like. Guess they decided to host a big benefit or something," White said with a laugh, rubbing her neck. "There's a third brother too, I think. Can't remember what company he owns…"

It made Lyra feel a bit better, knowing that and some of the others relaxed too. But Blue scowled and asked, "But did they ever make people wait?"

White thought carefully then shook her head. "Usually they had a representative at the doors, except once," she added thoughtfully. "They ended up late due to a storm and everyone was really upset in the beginning."

"But the weather's fine," Riley said with a glance out the bay windows.

Still, there was no sign of any approaching vessel, but then, there was the sound of the front door opening.

"Finally," Lyra said softly, "We're going to get some answers."

But as they left the living room, save for Roxie who was still messing around with the stereo, they were stopped suddenly. Two more people and their Partner Pokémon had entered the mansion, and they didn't look like business representatives. One was a girl with peach colored hair tied into curling pigtails with purple ribbons and red eyes wearing a blue dress and white cardigan with a dark blue Dragon-type. The other was an older man with blonde hair and glasses, dressed similarly like a researcher with a white lab coat covering his black outfit with blue trimming, his olive green eyes glancing up from the letter he was reading. A grey, oval-shaped Pokémon floated beside him, with two bolts and a yellow antenna sticking up while a trio of magnets was attached to the bottom.

The man calmly folded up his letter, stowing it in his pocket and was about to speak when the woman asked, "Who the heck are all you people? Isn't this Dex's Deluxe Villa? I thought I won the contest, not this guy I had to ride with!"

Here, she cast an angry glare over at the man, who just ignored it, heading over to the rest of the group with his Magnezone. He politely smiled and said, "Sorry about her, she's just huffy I think…"

"That or she's a plain bitch," Blue said aloud, making the girl sputter and glare at him.

"Regardless," the man continued, before she could reply, "I'm as perplexed as she is. I wasn't expecting anyone here either. Does anyone have an explanation?"

Riley shook his head. "We're as baffled as you are."

"Strange," the man muttered softly. "Very strange."

"Hi mister!" Iris cheered, running up to him and thrusting out her hand. "I'm Iris. Who are you?"

"Ah! Forgive me," he said, shaking her hand happily. "I'm Colress…And she's Ursula," he explained with a nod in the girl's direction.

Ursula gave a huff, as did her Gabite, before she crossed her arms and said, "Moving on, where are the employees? The hosts? I need someone to get my luggage."

"Unfortunately, no one else is here," Riley explained.

"Couldn't you have grabbed your own stuff?" Blue asked with a grimace.

Ursula's face went red and thus they started an intense argument while the others introduced themselves, ignoring the ruckus.

"By the way," Lyra said while shaking Colress's hand, "Who did you receive your letter from?"

He produced the letter from his pocket, passing it to her as he said, "I received it from the Pokégear Company, but I assumed that since Ursula's is from the Pokédex Company, the two firms are working together. I guess that the Pokétch Company's involved too; the owners are all related…"

"That's the third brother," White said, snapping her fingers. "I'd forgotten. And I'm not the only one who knows," she said with relief.

Colress was interested. "Did you work for one of the companies?"

"Yeah, Pokétch, it was a summer internship. Great benefits," she said with a proud smile. "I worked in customer service. You?"

Colress chuckled. "Indeed, I worked for Pokégear developing different gadgets and the like. I left a few years ago after I decided to pursue my dream to be a Pokémon researcher, but..."

Rock music suddenly blared out from the living room, causing everyone to start.

"YEAH BABY!" Roxie's voice could barely be heard over the blaring bass and pounding of drums.

"I've got it," Lyra said, heading back inside the living room. She and Quilava covered their ears as they got closer to the sub-woofers as Roxie added her own bass to the music, Toxicroak bobbing his head to the beat. Lyra hit the pause button and watched with slight amusement as Roxie continued to play for a few moments before she startled and spun around in confusion.

"New people showed up," she explained to the rocker gal. "Come and say hi."

"No sign of the host?" the white-blonde asked.

"Nada."

Back in the hallway, Riley and Colress were discussing what was occurring.

"…In the meantime, I suggest we settle into rooms while we wait for the host or hosts to arrive," Colress said.

"I like that idea," White agreed. "Lyra, let's try and get rooms next to each other!" she said, grabbing her new friend's arm. Lyra nodded and they were just about to head up the stairs after Iris, who had raced up them earlier and slid down the banister and was going for a second turn, when the front door opened again.

Timidly, a green haired girl poked her head in through the door before she was shoved in by a cheerfully red haired girl, saying that she shouldn't worry so much. The green-haired girl was willowy, her hair tied in a long braid, and her dress had a brown top with a deep green skirt that had a boarder like leaves. A green and white trimmed jacket with long sleeves sat on her shoulders. A pink Pokémon with an egg poking out of a pouch stood near her brown boot clad feet, a Chansey. Her green eyes glanced up shyly from the floor and widened as they took in how many people were there. Her friend, however, grinned cheerfully, her read hair hanging in long bangs with part of it held up with a blue flower scrunchie. She wore a sky blue long sleeved top and shorts attached darker blue fabric. Another set of blue gloves covered her hands and matched the boots she wore. A lovely brown bird followed her, an Unfezant.

"Whoa!" the blue-clad girl said. "Didn't expect so many others! Least it won't get boring. I'm Sklya, flier extraordinaire." She then turned to her companion and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now…Introduce yourself."

The girl smiled nervously, but took in a deep breath and said, "Hi, I'm Cheryl," in a slightly meek voice.

"Better!" Skyla announced, slapping Cheryl's shoulder cheerfully, happy for the girl to start opening up.

After a few minutes, they learned that Skyla had gotten an invitation from the Pokétch Company and met Cheryl, who had been invited to help in case of medical emergencies, as she was studying to be a nurse.

"Do things normally get dangerous at these sort of things?" Riley asked.

Cheryl blushed and said, "Well…I'm ah…here for anything that's…just in case something bad happens…"

THUMP!

"OUCH!" Iris shouted as she landed on her butt after riding the railing again. "Got anything for butt related injuries?" she asked, getting up and rubbing her backside.

Everyone laughed at the remark and Iris joined in too.

"Hopefully, it'll be peaceful and I won't have to use any of my equipment," Cheryl continued. "I better…Find a room and put it all away…"

With that she walked up the stairs with Iris hot on her heels. Iris, however, was lugging her large backpack with her, no doubt recalling what had happened the last time she slid down the banister. Lyra and White went up too, along with a few others.

Just like White said, she and Lyra found rooms right next to each other. White tossed her bag onto the bed while Dewott tested the second smaller bed that was her. Next door, Lyra set her bag down next to the desk and sighed, beginning to unpack some of her clothes. Quilava helped her, setting book onto the desk along with a binder. Lyra glanced around her room.

The finery continued upstairs too, it would appear. The wallpaper was deep blue with red vines and a dark brown wooden border. The bed was a thick, finely sewn blanket made of black fabric and the windows let in plenty of light and faced the ocean. The desk itself was oak with a fancy lamp and the drawers contained paper, pens, and pencils. Lyra flopped down onto a small couch and drew her knees up to her feet as she watched the waves, thinking to herself. She spotted a boat in the distance and side, getting up.

Either the hosts were finally arriving…Or someone else was showing up.

The latter was proven true as she slid down the staircase with Iris, both using pillows as she spotted four new people rather than two. She landed on her feet and tossed the pillow aside as a flaming haired guy, standing with his Pansear, asked Riley, "What do you mean the host isn't here yet?"

The other new arrivals were confused too. One was a bespectacled black haired boy dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and a blue jacket, a Beheeyem floating beside him. Another was a girl with lemon-colored hair and a green hat. Her white dress was covered by a short sleeved orange vest and her cheerful green eyes portrayed happiness, unlike her sulky companion, who's black eyes were narrowed in suspicion. A grey Chinchilla with white fur sprouting from its ears and two twin scarves curling around its body was making small talk, for a Pokémon, with Quilava who had arrived earlier. The last member of the motley group was a woman with large round glasses and large brown eyes. Her deep purple hair was cut in a fashionable bob and her clothes were a purple short dress with long sleeves and black tights with reddish shoes. She glanced up from the notebook she was writing in as Lyra walked over, her Froslass timidly floating beside her.

"More people?" Lyra asked Riley.

He sighed and nodded. "This is Chili, Cheren, Bianca, and Shauntal, respectively."

Chili glanced at Lyra before he and his Pansear headed for the stairs, muttering angrily under his breath. Cheren gave Lyra a look of thoughtfulness before sighing and said, "I knew this was too good to be true…"

"Ah, lighten up!" Bianca said cheerfully, patting his back. "You're such a worry-wort! He's a pessimist."

Cheren sighed and walked up the staircase, ignoring most of the people with Beeheeyum. Bianca accidentally rammed into Lyra and said, "Oops! Sorry!" The blonde quickly raced up the stairs while Blue muttered, "And she's an optimist…Which do I hate more?" Soon though, he was arguing with Ursula again while Gabite and Nidoking had a glaring contest of epic proportions. White, went up to the much ignored Shauntal.

"Hi," she greeted, making the other woman almost drop her notebook.

"Hi," the purplette replied timidly.

"I'm White," she explained. "What are you doing?"

"Oh…I'm writing," Shauntal admitted. "Sorry if I ignored you, I'm not a very good people person…"

White smiled and looked at the book with interest. "What are you writing about?"

Shauntal smiled, obvious calming down as she started to talk about the idea for a mystery novel she was hoping to publish when a knock came from the door.

"Hello?" a tough sounding voice asked. "Is it open?"

"The door's unlocked," Colress called to whoever was at the oak doors. "You might be surprised by what you see though…"

The door opened and a tall African man with short yellow and black hair dressed in fighting clothes walked in. He carried two suitcases in his left hand while his right hand held the strap of a large duffle bag hanging over his shoulder. A lean, blue skinned Pokémon in karate gi and a black bet walked with him, a Sawk as silent as his Trainer.

With a slight BUMP, the man set down the suitcases and dropped his duffle bag on the ground, stretch a bit before turning to the door. He turned back to the door and said, "You sure you don't need a hand, mister?"

"No thank you, I've got it," a raspy voice said as an old man followed by tiny yellow furred Pokémon with pink cheeks strumming a little ukulele while the man held a small suitcase. He took in the semi-crowded foyer and asked, "Who are you all?"

"Sorry, sir, we're just as confused about the circumstances," Riley explained. "I'm sure we can make introductions easy enough though."

"Hmm, I'm Booker, a retired ship maker," he explained as his tiny Pichu waved at everyone. "And this is Ukulele Pichu."

"I'm Marshal," the other man said. "And this is my partner Sawk. I guess the host is late, huh?"

"Unfortunately yes," Colress said, coming down the staircase, Magnezone floating beside him.

"Huh," Marshal said before picking up his duffle bag. "Well, who's stuff is this? I found it outside and I decided to bring it in."

"Thanks!" Ursula said, running over and grabbing the two handles of her suitcases. She shot Blue a glare as she and Marshal went up the stairs, Booker remaining to talk to Riley and Colress. Lyra sighed and moved away, Quilava padding beside her master.

"Where you going?" Iris asked, running up to her side, interested.

"Just going to see where those hallways lead," she replied, nodding to the two branching off sections.

"Oh! Exploring!" Iris cheered, following at Lyra's heels. "I'm coming too!"

With Haxorus and Quilava following behind them, Iris and Lyra searched the two hallways, but they were pretty normal, branching off with a few closets and a couple luxurious bathrooms outfitted with marble flooring and large bathtubs. There was a glass door that led into a medium sized fitness center, the different exercise machines lined neatly beside the wall with racks of dumbbells and even a few yoga balls scattered about. Another glass door led outside to the stone patio with a few metal tables and chairs, umbrellas shading the tables' surfaces. A large pool with a diving board was also present, a small shack nearby that the girls discovered was full of gardening tools and even a few tennis rackets.

Lyra led her younger friend, who was very disappointed not to find any secret passages, back inside before stumbling across an oak door leading into an extensive library. The bookcases reached the ceiling and were absolutely filled to the brim with hard covered and paperback books. A small desk and several couches were present near a marble fireplace, wheel able ladders attached to the bookcases to gain access to the higher up books. Lyra wanted to go in, find a nice novel, and curl up in the big leather chair for a few hours when she heard footsteps behind them.

"Hey White!" Iris said to the brunette as she and Dewott headed towards them.

"More people showed up again," White told Lyra, making the girl close the door to the library sadly. Maybe later…

Indeed, there were two other people and their Pokémon in the main hallway now. One was a girl with orange hair, wearing shorts and a tee-shirt, a yellow starfish with five arms standing beside her. The other was a tall, slim woman with long purple hair with matching eyes, wearing a dress and a white lab coat. Her partner was a pink and purple elephant-like creature that admitted a pinkish-purple cloud of vapor from its head as it floated beside the woman.

"…These circumstance are just too peculiar," the woman was saying as the trio entered the foyer, nodding her head as she spoke to Colress. "I'm just so confused…"

"I guess the letter was wrong about a swimming convention, huh?" the orange-haired girl said with a sigh, her Staryu giving a weird shrug with two of its arms.

"Well, there's a pool," Lyra announced. "But I don't think it's fit for a contest."

"At least there's a pool…Anyways, I'm Misty," the orange haired girl said.

"I'm Fennel," the other woman stated, before gesturing to her partner, "And this is Musharna."

"How many more people are coming?" Iris asked, White and Lyra, tilting her head curiously.

"Who knows…"

The next two that arrived were Bugh and Trip. Bugh was a tall older man, with brown hair and brightly colored clothes, a Leavanny accompanied him, and the two were very cheerful and kind. Trip was a guy in his late teens, early twenties, like most of the others. He had a straight mop of dirty blonde hair and pale gray eyes, wearing an orange jacket, a camera sticking out of the pocket. A large serpent-like creature, with curling yellow partners on its green and cream body slithered in after him. Trip, unlike his companion, wasn't very talkative, even with Iris.

"I can't believe it," Trip muttered softly. "Where is the host?"

Riley shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Well, I'm going into the gardens to paint, okay?" Burgh said cheerfully, taking his bag out with him, no doubt filled with his art supplies.

Trip pulled his camera out and snapped a picture of everyone and their Pokémon, mentioning that he was trying to create a scrapbook of his vacation. After that, everyone didn't have long to wait for the final guests.

The last three individuals that arrived were very strange. One was an older man with a typical outfit and brown jacket, his Herdier sniffing in suspicion as they entered the room, making everyone shut up. His serious black eyes took in the room. A tall young man with long tea green hair tied in a scruffy ponytail walked in, one hand fiddling with a cube similar to a Rubik's Cube. He wore a black shirt, white jacket, and brown pants, a white hat on his head. A dark fox with red fur followed in after him, his pale blue eyes glaring at everyone. The final guy wore a black shirt and long blue pants, his hair pure red. A cigarette was in his mouth, a wisp of smoke floating up into the air, his steel eyes shifting through the entire group, including Burgh who had come in a little while ago. A blue skinned crocodile with red spikes forming a sort of Mohawk and a tannish-yellow belly stood beside him, also with a cigarette.

The red-haired guy looked at the crowd and his face splint into a grin. "Okay…I heard that there were going to be some serious drugs here," making a few people snort in anger or stare at him in disgust. "Who's the dealer? Or are all you waiting to get stoned or laid?"

"Honestly," the green-haired guy said with a sigh, turning around to face the red-head. "There is no drug sale present here, and I doubt a fifteen-year old came out all this way to get…laid," he said after a moment, unable of thinking of a better word in the presence of Iris.

"Lyra," the purplette said, "What's 'laid' mean?" Lyra's face flushed, but she was saved from giving the younger girl the "Talk" when the older man began to speak.

"Besides, if there was an illegal sale of drugs or marijuana, I would contact the authorities."

The red head grinned again. "Chill out man. Jeez, you a police officer or something?"

The older man sighed and said, "My names Booker."

"My name is N," the green-haired guy said, before giving a jerking gesture to the redhead who was lighting a new cigarette, "And he's Silver. Sorry if he was improper."

"We already have an asshole on this island buddy," White said, nodding over to where Blue glared back at her. "Nice meeting you though," she said, sticking her hand out for N to shake. After a moment, he did while Dewott began to chat with Zoroark. "So…N…Is that just an initial?"

N smiled at her. "Sort of…"

Silver headed forward, duffle bag over his shoulder, pausing next to Lyra. He looked her in the eyes, bitter, narrowed brown meeting cool grey. Silver grinned, letting out a puff of smoke in her face, making her cough, glaring at him as she waved the smoke away. Croconaw smirked at Quilava who huffed angrily at him, stealing his cigarette and stomping it out under her foot. Croconaw raised an eyebrow, shrugging as he pulled out an entire pack, offering one to Quilava. She made a rasping noise, snatching it from him, lighting it with her Mohawk. She glanced up warily, checking on her Trainer who was too busy fighting with Silver as the youth dragged his bag up the stairs. Quilava sighed in relief and gave the cigarette a good suck, before letting the smoke trail out of her mouth as Croconaw ignited his own from her smoking buddy's fiery mane. Quilava then quickly stubbed out the cigarette before Lyra turned around.

Booker was talking to Colress and Riley. "Are we all candidates for winning this mansion?"

"I'm not too sure," Colress admitted, explaining the situation to everyone in the room again.

"Very curious," Booker noted as Herdier began talking to some of the other Pokémon. "But why should the host be late? Until he arrives, we have no choice but to wait…"

"He's right though," Cheren noted, pessimism sinking into his voice again. "All we CAN do is wait…"

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Soon enough, night had descended across the ocean, the sunset was vivid and bright before things sunk into darkness. There was still, however, no sign of anyone else arriving. Everyone had already set up their rooms, (there were more bedrooms than there were guests, twenty-three total) and were all gathered in the living room to wait. Booker, Riley, White, N, and Looker were sitting on some couches talking, their Pokémon sitting or lying down beside them. Lyra was sitting on the ground with Iris, playing the younger girl in a video game and losing horribly, she had only agreed to keep the girl from trying to literally bounce off the walls. Marshal and Chili were teamed up and playing Silver and Trip in a game of pool with their Pokémon siding with them as well, Silver and Croconaw's smoke creating a slight cloud above their heads. Cheryl was explaining medicine to Bianca and Skyla as Cheren watched the drizzling rain fall, searching the now choppy ocean for anyone or anything. Burgh was drawing something on his sketchpad as Leavanny cooed over Pichu, the little Electric-type strumming his ukulele. Blue and Ursula were at it again as Roxie turned the music up on her headphones, Toxicroak mimicking her actions as Gabite and Nidoking snarled at each other. Shauntal was scribbling in her notebook, lost in thought while Froslass read a book. Fennel and Colress were talking together about technology. Misty entered the room, her hair dripping wet after her dip in the pool as Staryu shook off water droplets on the group by the couches.

Lyra groaned, throwing her controller down as she lost in the seventh consecutive row while Iris whooped happily, slapping her hand into Haxorous' while Quilava patted her Trainer's back. Lyra got up, snatching up the book she had borrowed from the library before settling in a nice rocking chair, Quilava curling up on her lap.

Taking a break from his game, Silver headed up to Lyra before sitting down at the piano and played a D flat, making the brunette glance up.

He grinned at her cheerfully. "I do enjoy playing piano, you know."

"You're drugged and you think you can play?" Lyra questioned, placing a bookmark at her spot before closing the book. She shot him a condescending look.

Silver shook his head, smirking, before he launched himself into a complex piece of classical music. Lyra's eyes widened as he played it flawlessly, trailing off at the end as he snickered at her surprised face. Many people in the room were stunned too, staring at the druggie in a totally new way as he lit another cigarette.

"How…How…"

"The weed, sister," he told her solemnly, "It makes everything easier."

Cheryl gave him a look as Ursula snorted while Chili rolled his eyes, a few of the others shooting the redhead weird looks as he got up, heading back to the pool table. He paused next to Lyra and said, "Why not try your hand? You're no druggie, but…"

Lyra glared at him, getting up and sitting down at the piano bench. She began to play a soft, haunting melody that echoed in the quiet around them, the chords perfect. Lyra glanced up, catching Silver's raised eyebrow as she continued her piece.

"You sure you're not stoned?" he asked her before heading back to the pool table. Lyra snorted, finishing her song before returning back to her book. Riley looked up from the debate that he was participating in, his attention on Cheren.

"Any sign of a boat?" he asked.

"No…Nothing at all, and the weather's worsening," Cheren added.

"It's been hours," complained Ursula. "Where the hell are the hosts or owners of this place?" she asked.

"Once again, that's the million Poké question," Blue said angrily.

"This isn't some kind of trick, is it?" White asked.

"I hope not," N said, speaking for the first time after he entered the hallway. "And we aren't in a good position right now either. Think about it…The boats were instructed not to return until the host had sent for them and there is no one else but us present at the moment. So, until someone finally shows up, we're trapped in a place far from help. And what if there isn't any food?"

"Chill out, man," Roxie said, lowering the volume of her headphones. "Iris and I checked out the kitchen and we've got tons of food."

"Don't be such a downer, N," Bianca added, smiling as she petted Cinccino. "I had to put up with Cheren the whole way here, I can't take anymore pessimists. Besides, don't you think this is exciting?"

"I wish I had your enthusiasm," Blue said, rolling his eyes.

"It is a little unnerving," Colress agreed, frowning slightly.

"Maybe we should-" Misty started to say, but in that instant, a loud boom of thunder shook the window panes and the lights went out sharply. Silence reigned for a moment, before a loud moan started. The lights came back on after a few moments, everyone finding Chili lying on the ground next to Lyra as the girl glared down at him.

"Some idiot's idea to scare me," the girl explained as Chili got up, rubbing his head.

"Sorry if I couldn't ignore an easy scare," he muttered, heading back to the pool table as several people snickered.

"This place isn't in such good condition, really," Ursula said critically, narrowing her eyes. "Yes it's very fancy, but the lights are on the fritz, too much dust, and there's no working phone!"

"We wouldn't be able to get tonight anyways," N said calmly. "The storm outside is too rough."

"Just perfect," Cheren said his eye twitching as he glared out the window.

"Am…Am I the only worried one?" Cheryl asked, shivering slightly.

"No," Riley agreed. "The aura of this place is just…Wrong."

"I don't like it here either," Fennel admitted.

"I sort of do," Shauntal explained. "Great setting for writing."

"As for me and Croconaw," Silver said from where he shot a striped ball into the hole, "We needed a getaway…Some of my buddies were caught dealing and I thought we should keep on quiet. What better place than an island in the middle of the ocean?"

"You're disgusting," Blue told him angrily, Silver shrugging.

"Geez," Chili said, recovering from Lyra's punch. "You guys are just being babies, I can't find anything wrong here! What about you buddy?" he asked Marshal.

"Other than the air of mystery," the buff man said, "I like this place."

"Please," Looker said suddenly. "We're all on edge since no one else is here. But I'm sure…"

Once again, thunder boomed and the light went out. They did, however, remaining out longer this time.

"What's going on?" Cheryl's voice asked, petrified.

"We could have blown a fuse," Booker said aloud. "Anyone knows where the basement is?"

"I suggest ghost stories!" Iris shouted happily, not afraid of the dark.

Then the lights returned, surprising several people.

"Now _that_," Skyla said, "That was creepy."

"Ahem sister," Roxie said.

"Holy shit, you put this thing here?!" Blue asked suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to the coffee table near him. On the once clear surface sat a small oak box, a note sticking up on top of it. It hadn't been there before the lights went out.

Everyone slowly gathered around it, all curious at the tiny box.

"What is it?" White asked.

"Sure it isn't anyone's?" Riley asked aloud. Everyone shook their heads, it wasn't theirs. Shauntal picked up the letter, unfolding it and began to read it aloud.

"_Dear my esteemed guests,_

_I bid you welcome to my mansion, Pandora Mansion. I regret to not arriving at the same time as you, but I hope you will enjoy yourselves until I arrive. But please, open this box for more information, as my pen grows empty of ink._

_From,_

_ Your host."_

"If that isn't creepy, I don't know what is," Trip said, taking a picture of the letter and box. Riley rolled his eyes and picked up the box, lifting the lid. As he did so, Lyra caught sight of the words carved on the lid, _Pandora's Box._

"Shit," she muttered, remembering something.

Before she could say anything, a prerecorded message began to play, the voice unknown to them and neither male nor female, as if it was a computer. Yet it was diffidently a human speaking.

"_Greetings my guests. It is I, your humble host. I regret that I was unable to welcome you to my island, as said before. But I have been unfortunately detained. I will show up soon enough, but until, please, enjoy yourselves. You may not have as much time as you think you do. Be careful, my friends, for you have unleashed the horrors of my Pandora's Box and disasters have been known to follow the people to open the box._

_Sincerely, Your Host."_

"What the hell was that?" Blue questioned, staring at the now silent music box that sat silently on the table now.

"Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?" Cheren asked.

"_Horrors…Disasters…_I think the host is trying to scare us," Marshal said. "Or he's threatening us…"

"What makes you think it's a guy?" Skyla asked angrily, crossing her arms.

"It's host, not hostess," reminded Riley.

"What's Pandora's Box?" Bianca asked, confused.

"Pandora was the first human created by the gods," Lyra said, drawing all attention to her. "She was created as punishment against the Pokémon who had given humans fire without the gods' permission. Pandora, foolish mortal, opened the box that contained all the horrors of the world, introducing death, destruction, and disease up on the world."

Everyone froze staring at each other. Many of them had concerned looks on their faces. However, some were ignorant to the warning.

"Whatever," Chili said. "Let's finish our game, Marshal, then I'm heading to bed before any more creepy shit happens."

"Actually," Silver said, sinking the eight ball into the far pocket, "We win."

"Fuck it," Chili muttered as the others were remaining around the box.

"Okay, Iris," White said, turning to the younger girl, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What? No, I'll even write with both my hands to prove I didn't write that letter," the girl said. "I like jokes, but that was sick, not my type of humor."

"It isn't just a prank," N said softly, holding the letter in his hands. "It's a warning."

"For what?" Cheryl asked fearfully.

Blue snorted. "The host said for us to be careful and enjoy our time…While we had it…If that isn't ominous as heck, I don't know what is."

"You might be taking this too seriously," Marshal said, shaking his head.

"It's probably a joke or game the company's throwing," Bianca agreed, but she still hugged Cinccino close to her chest.

"Just a stupid prank," Chili said, leaving the room and heading for the foyer with Simisear by his side. "I'm hitting the hay.

The others began to trickle out as the two made it to the top of the steps. Chili frowned, stopping t cock his head in confusion.

"Er…Which room's mine?" he asked aloud.

"Can't you remember?" Blue asked, rolling his eyes.

"They're all the same fucking white doors, man. Whatever, I think its this one, grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door forward.

It was Chili's last move. With a creak, a sharp axe was propelled into the man's face, sinking into his cranium as a second smacked into Simisear. They didn't even have time to blink or scream. Instead, the pair toppled down the steps, landing in front of the others, their blood pooling as many people screamed.

"What the hell?!" Blue shouted, catching sight of the elaborate device that had made the axe hit Chili and his Pokemon.

Cheryle rushed forward, despite her fear. If there was the slightest possibility…She dropped to his side and began checking for a heatbeat or pulse, Chansey mimicking her actions on Simisear. She let out a strangled cry, her face twisting up to face the others, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He's dead!"

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

…**AND…Cut! Not bad for the first chapter, huh? And quite thrilling at the end, too. All twenty-fiv…Er…Twenty-four Trainers and their Pokémon are now trapped on an island in the middle of the ocean, separated from the outside world, with a delusional killer after them.**

**Good bye, Chili. Sorry man, next time, put up a sign saying which door it was. Honestly, I had no clue who should get the boot…or axe, for the matter*snicker* first, so I just randomly picked someone. You've probably guessed by now that the title of each chapter will correspond with the death of a character. Hence the reason for this title: Clunk.**

**Here's the cast list of 23 with the stereotypes and to keep the characters and their Pokémon straight, alphabetical order, just to let you know…**

**Bianca- The Clumsy Optimist; Partner Pokémon: Cinccino**

**Blue- The Complete Asshole; Partner Pokémon: Nidoking**

**Booker- The Aged Builder; Partner Pokémon: Pichu**

**Burgh- The Buggy Artist; Partner Pokémon: Leavanny**

**Cheren- The Knowledgeable Pessimist; Partner Pokémon: Beheeyem**

**Cheryl- The Timid Healer; Partner Pokémon: Chansey**

**Chili- The Hasty Hothead; Partner Pokémon: Simisear (BOTH KILLED)**

**Colress- The Calm Techie; Partner Pokémon: Magnezone**

**Fennel- The Shy Scientist; Partner Pokémon: Musharna**

**Iris- The Dragon-loving Joker; Partner Pokémon: Haxorous**

**Lyra- The Bookish Beauty; Partner Pokémon: Quilava**

**Looker- The Silent Stranger; Partner Pokémon: Herdier**

**Marshal-The Determined Fighter; Partner Pokémon: Sawk**

**Misty-The Surfer Gal; Partner Pokémon: Staryu**

**N- The Anti-Social Genius; Partner Pokémon: Zoroark**

**Riley- The Peaceful Aurist; Partner Pokémon: Lucario**

**Roxie; The Punk Rocker; Partner Pokémon: Toxicroak**

**Shauntal- The Mysterious Writer; Partner Pokémon: Froslass**

**Skyla-The Flyaway Gal; Partner Pokémon: Unfezant**

**Trip-The Obsessive Photographer; Partner Pokémon: Serperior**

**Ursula-The Bitch Queen; Partner Pokémon: Gabite**

**White: The Friendly ; Partner Pokémon: Dewott**

**Good luck guessing the murderer, folks! I'd love to see your assumptions via PM's over reviews. I won't reply to them, but I'll keep you all guessing…I'm writing this for the suspense and mystery, but it's all done with careful planning. Hopefully, you'll be able to eliminate people, other than those who got croaked, as we go. Also, there is only ONE killer, no accomplices, folks! This killer is flying solo! Anyways, take it away Chili!**

**Chili: Review, or else Simisear will track you down!**

**Simisear: Simi sear sea! (What he said!)**


	2. Thuth

**Chapter 2: Thuth!**

**Greetings, and welcome to the second chapter! I haven't received any reviews, but I've noticed some readership! But I would like some constructive criticism, so comment below. Picking up where we left off…Twenty-two humans and their Pokémon remain…following Chili's and Simisear's deaths by axe from the unknown host of the mansion.**

**Let's see what occurs in the darkness of this manor!**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

The blood continued to drop down from the long, narrow opening on Chili's face and head, his blood staining into his already red hair. Cheryl was still kneeling beside him, stunned and emotionally wrecked; Chansey stared down with pain at Simisear's lifeless corpse. The crowd surrounding them was no different. Many of the girls had hands pressed to their mouths, attempting to hold back the bile that threatened to shot up their throats. The men all had varying degrees of shock and disgust. Little Iris was hugging Lyra, sobbing hysterically. True, she wasn't close to Chili, no one was, but for the fifteen-year old, death was a terrifying experience. Lyra's comforting arms were on Iris's shoulders, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the horrifying scene before her.

"Dead?" stuttered Shauntal, her book lying on the ground before her, as she had dropped it in surprise.

"No…" Marshall muttered, staring at the body of his newest friend in shock. Yes, Chili might have been quick to curse and prank, but he was kind enough.

"I'm sorry," Cheryl said, still kneeling, gazing at horror at the wound. "There's…nothing anyone can do…"

"You've got medical supplies, right?" Blue snapped angrily, breaking free from his shock. "Do something!"

Cheryl snapped her head up sharply to scream, "He doesn't have a pulse! What good are medical supplies to the dead?!" She choked out a sob and Riley laid a hand on her shoulder before helping her up.

Cheren and N warily made their way up the steps, their Pokémon following. Cheren stared at the two axes, both dripping blood from the sharp edges, a small pool of blood already present and growing larger. He grimaced and began to study the mechanics with N, both meticulously searching for a clue or a sign.

Back at the stairs, White, the only other person with a slight knowledge on medicine, checked Chili's pulse again, searching for the slightest hint of life as Cheryl was hyperventilating in Riley's arms. She sighed sadly, raising her head to shake it. There was no living amongst the dead pair before them. Lyra was still comforting Iris, who was spilling her hot tears onto Lyra's clothes as Haxorous patted his Trainer's back.

"He's really gone?" Bianca asked, her once cheerful face filled with regret, pain, and seriousness.

White sighed again, brushing some hair from her face. "I'm no nurse, but I bet even a blind man could see Chili's gone. Even if the wound wasn't so deep, he stumbled down the steps and probably broke his neck. I'm only trained in CPR…There was no way either Cheryl or I could save him…" White looked down at him again, his brown eyes still reflecting shock and surprise.

"We should close them," Booker said aloud, the first words the old man had said in a while. He bent down slowly, grunting as his knees made it difficult. He gently closed Chili's eyes as White's Dewott did the same for Simisear, Pichu playing a sad tune similar to a requiem on his ukulele.

"Somebody booby trapped the doorway," Cheren as N began to carefully dismantle the ropes that held the axes aloft with Zoroark and Beheeyum assisting. "It was rigged to go off whenever somebody opened their door."

"No way that was an accident, then," Burgh muttered.

Blue snorted. "No…It's totally normal for axes to drop down from the ceiling and sink themselves into the heads of random by standers. What kind of person are you?" he questioned irritably.

"Stop it," Skyla snapped, Unfezant letting out a shriek. "This is serious."

"I don't think it was Chili's room either," Cheren added, glancing through the doorway, checking for more traps.

"Why say that?" Colress queried.

"Unless he was transvestite, I don't see why he'd bother to back a dress and a package of tampons," Cheren explained, spotting the dress hanging off a doorknob with the tiny plastic bag of feminine supplies rested on the dresser. He froze as he spotted a small, oak box, identical to the one currently sitting in the living room.

"Whose room is that?" Riley asked. "It's the one just to the right when you walk up the stairs."

For a moment, there was silence. Then Cheryl gave a strangled scream, burying her face in her hands. "That's my room," she choked out, sobbing.

"Why the hell were they going after you?" Trip asked, not drawing out his camera. He didn't want a memory of this event.

"It's simple," Fennel whispered suddenly. "Get rid of the nurse…"

"Who's the only one with medical knowledge," added Colress.

Something clinked in Roxie's mind. "Then we'd all be helpless!"

"No one else would be able to save us if we got attacked again," agreed Misty.

"It's going to happen again," Cheren said, walking down the steps with N, holding something in his hands.

"Stop being such a pessimist you jack…Oh crap, is that another…" Trip's words died off as everyone got a good look at what Cheren carried.

_Pandora's Box #1, _read the carved letter on the lid. It was the exact same box, yet it wasn't. The one in the living room was still sitting on the table they had left it on. Wordlessly, Cheren opened the top.

A tinkling melody began, its sickly cheerful tune disturbing several of the guests. Then the voice came on again.

"_Hello, my friends. Well, I cannot say I did not give you ample warning. Anyone familiar with the mythology of the land should I have known the significance of Pandora. Ah well, I do not blame anyone if they did not notice it until too late. Death is always a sad thing, no? But, here at my mansion, it is inevitable as well as tradition._

_So please, sleep well tonight, for I promise you all one safe night, none shall die. Whether or not you believe this recording is entirely up to you. But starting tomorrow, my mansion and this island shall become your cell and Hell will reign._

_I have gathered you all here…And no one, shall leave here alive. So once again, I ask that you enjoy your remaining time here. I cannot promise who will depart your ranks next._

_Your humble host."_

The melody of the music clicked off as everyone stared at the box. Silence reigned for several moments until Riley decided to break it.

"So…Our host is a murder."

"A psychotic one at that," Roxie added.

Ursula shuddered violently. "What kind of monster does this?"

"A sick one," Looker said, finally since the scene occurred. He bent down to the body and began to check it over, checking for any clue or perhaps a note. Herdier sniffed the air and put his nose to the round, searching for something.

"But the real question is, who is our host," N said, fiddling with his cube again.

"I want to go home!" Iris cried, still sobbing as Lyra gently removed herself from the young girl.

"Any ideas for what we do?" Lyra asked.

CLANK!

Everyone turned around to spot Silver and Croconaw at the pool table again, starting another game with only each other. Silver blew a smoke ring into the air before turning to the others, his expression somewhat serious.

"You guys shouldn't be concentrating about how the killer got him or why. Instead, keep your eyes and ears open."

"What do you mean?" Lyra questioned, glaring at him. Silver snorted as Croconaw shot another colored ball into the side pocket.

"Chili's dead," he said simply. "Move on. I think we should all be concerned about surviving, rather than about the person still dripping on the floor." He then shot another ball into the pocket before calling out, "Cheryl…"

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"Got any drugs I can have? Considering how we're stuck…"

"NO!" Cheryl shouted, glaring at him. "Now that we've got a killer after us, I can't spare anything! I wouldn't give any to you anyways!"

Silver shrugged, taking a drag on his cigarette before adding, "Then again…Anyone know Chili's past?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Fennel asked. Colress understood what the younger man was getting to.

"To see if there was anything that suggested premeditated murder specifically for him," he said aloud, getting up from the ground. "There might be something in his past to prove another reason for his demise. Some old grudge, a crime, anything really."

"We can rule out suicide though," Cheren said. "I can think of a dozen easier ways to kill myself other than an axe to the head."

"He wasn't suicidal," Marshal said with a grimace. Sawk nodded solemnly.

"Whatever," Silver said. "I've said my part, now I'm going to bed."

With that, he sunk the eight ball, putting the pool sticks up on the wall with his Partner. The pair walked past the others, Chili's, and Simisear's bodies, heading up the stairs, before Lyra grabbed his shoulder.

"Aren't you even worried about the killer coming after you?" Lyra questioned, glaring at him with suspicion.

Silver, turned his head to her, smiling slightly. "While the concern is appreciated, I can handle myself. Besides, I think we can trust the host on one thing, it's that we'll have a murder-free night." He then shook Lyra off before stomping off to his room.

"He's right though," Blue said at that moment.

Ursula rounded on him, glaring at him. "And why's that?"

Blue gave a cold chuckle as he said, "The murderer has all the time in the world to kill us. I think they can spare us a single night in peace."

Those ominous words flittered through the air, making several shoot worried glances at one another as Blue and Nidoking walked up the stair. He paused at the top.

"Oh…And someone should move the bodies. They'll start to stink up the place soon enough. Smell ya later."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After taking Chili and Simisear out the garden and digging each of them a grave with the only shovel they could find, the others retired to their rooms as well. No one got much sleep however. Most of them were plagued by nightmares and others spent the night praying to Arceus for guidance and help. Iris had dragged her blanket into Lyra's room and slept on the floor with Haxorous guarding the door, too terrified to sleep in her own room. Lyra drifted in and out of sleep, getting up several times to make sure Iris was okay. Once, Lyra woke up after hearing someone walking down the hall, opening her door with Quilava at the standby, only to spy Silver and Croconaw leaving the bathroom, the man muttering about purple flying Mankeys. He was beyond wasted and drugged as Croconaw began to let out a slurred, Pokémon-talk version of _O Mary Don't You Weep_. Lyra rolled her eyes before shutting her door. Burgh saw his life flash before his eyes every time he blinked before he gave up sleep and started sketching, only to abandon it after drawing Chili's corpse. Bianca managed to sleep two minutes before hysterically screaming, making many of the others bolt to her room, only to find her sobbing in the arms of a stunned looking Cheren as Beheeyum attempted to work his way out of Cinccino's hug. Marshall kept seeing Chili's body and Sawk pounded the bedframe over and over again, working out his anger and desperation.

But, despite the tense situation that night had brought, the host had kept their word as everyone emerged from their rooms the next morning, exhausted from the near-sleepless night. Lyra, Bianca, and White made breakfast before passing it out to everyone. Soon though, everyone was gathered around the dining table, their plates clean as they remained, sitting in silence with their Pokémon until Riley stood up from the head of the table.

"Okay, everyone. I think we need to decide what we're going to do about this," he said, determination in his voice. "We've got to figure a way off this island as soon as possible. Any ideas?"

"Can anyone swim to the port?" Cheren asked, turning to Misty and White, the only ones with Water-types.

White shook her head. "Dewott's used to swimming in streams and lakes, but an ocean? That's a little different."

Misty nodded, solemnly. "And while Staryu's home is the sea, he can't keep swimming all day and night. There's no place to rest."

"There go our Water-types," Blue muttered darkly. "And there isn't a single freakin' phone here to call for a boat."

"Talk about deep shit," Silver mentioned, lighting up his after-breakfast smoke.

"We should search the island," Looker said aloud, drawing his attention. "We find the host before they kill again. Then we force them to help us escape."

"If we find them…" Bianca said, realizing what was coming to.

"We'd all live," Colress affirmed.

"Except for Chili," Marshal said sadly, thinking about the body of the man who had been buried yesterday.

"Best idea so far," Riley agreed. "We should split up into pairs, that way someone can watch your back as you search. Pick whoever you want and let's try to find our host."

Bianca grabbed onto Cheren's arm, earning a grown from the man. Cheryl went with Marshal for her protection, (as she was meant to be the first victim). Booker ended up with Iris, as Haxorous would be able to protect the old man and young girl while Pichu would sound an alarm with his ukulele. Roxie and Riley stuck together while Looker went with Skyla, as Fennel left the room with Colress. Burgh and Trip paired up, as did Shauntal and Blue while Ursula grabbed onto Misty. White and N became another group while Lyra was highly annoyed to be stuck with Silver, but no one wanted the druggie and she could barely tolerate him at best.

After pairing up, everyone set out with their Partner Pokémon, determined to find the killer.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"So…they aren't in Chili's room," Cheryl said, looking at the dresser where a framed photo of the man sat, along with his two brothers, Simisear grinning with a Simipour and Simisage. Family left to mourn for the dead man and Pokémon. Chansey shifted through the closet while Sawk checked the small balcony.

"What about the bed? Need me to lift it?" Marshal inquired.

"No, I already checked. So we know they weren't in Burgh's room, nor in White's, Cheren's, or yours, either. Where to next?"

"How about your old room? Marshal asked, leading her and Chansey down the hallway.

"My room?" she inquired, surprised. "Would they hide there?"

"Why not? The scene of the crime, true, but I want to check everyone's room. I kind of have a life to get back to after we find the psycho host."

"Good point."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

White and N were finished checking the downstairs hallways and closets before rounding the corner, bumping into Shauntal and Blue followed by Nidoking and Froslass.

"Any sign of the bastard?" Blue questioned as Nidoking glanced around.

"Nothing," N reported. "We were going to check the library. What about you?"

"Absolutely shitting nothing," Blue answered.

Shauntal sighed, muttering, "We're sitting Pidgey now…Anywhere we should check?"

"Try the pool and the garden," White advised.

Blue and Shauntal nodded, heading off with their partners while White, N, Dewott, and Zoroark entered the library. It was empty, but they continued searching before White paused and glanced over to N.

"Why did you team up with me?" she asked him.

N shrugged and said, "Honestly, it was either you, Lyra, or Silver. I didn't want to pair with him and…"

"Why not Lyra then?" White asked, Dewott crossing her arms. "She's nice enough."

"True, but…She doesn't…Interest me," N admitted turning around to face her.

She raised an eyebrow, leaning in to whisper, "I interest you?"

N smiled, turning back to his task of searching behind the curtains as Zoroark chuckled. "More or less," came the honest reply. White smiled, shaking her head as she too went back to work, Dewott grinning.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Lyra and Silver were upstairs, checking the bedrooms again, just in case. Lyra gave a hacking cough as Silver's smoke filled the air, Croconaw already had stubbed his out. Lyra, glared at the red head.

"Can you possibly go without smoking for one stupid minute?" she questioned irritably.

Silver paused, shooting her a confused look, before removing his cigarette and tossing it to the floor. He stomped on it, before raising his head to look at her.

"It may seem easy to you, Lils," Silver said, making Lyra's glare harden even more. "Issue is, without access to my drugs, all I have are these cigarettes to keep my mind at ease. Same thing with Croconaw. Helps us keep calm and mellow, before we lose it."

"You shouldn't lose it," Lyra told him while Quilava had was having an argument with Croconaw.

Silver shot her a glare. "Really? Someone's been murdered, and more are no doubt following. My guess is at least…One, maybe two more by tonight."

"How the hell can you even guess that?' Lyra asked warily, Quilava growling as Silver opened the closet.

"I DID listen to the recording," was his reply. "So trust me, cigarettes help me think in stress. And I'm brilliant when I get my hands on weed."

"You're disgusting," Lyra said. "But if you're so smart then where is…"

"I gave you TWO minutes," Silver said, pulling out a pack of Smokin' Sandile Cigarettes and a lighter, passing one to Croconaw. Lyra groaned as he lit up, Silver letting out a relieved sigh as smoke issued from his mouth.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"So who do you think the host is?" Skyla asked Looker as they walked up a smaller flight of stairs leading to the attic.

Looker thought for a moment before saying, "We're either dealing with a psychotic maniac or a meticulous killer. But we're going to have trouble finding them."

"Why's that?" Skyla asked, interested as Unfezant cocked her head to one side, all paused at a landing.

Looker glanced around before saying, "Think about it. If I was a murderer, I would expect everyone to come after me. Therefore, I'd have already created a hiding place I was positive no one would find." He frowned and said, "We better keep looking, all the same."

Looker continued forward with Herdier bounding next to him, leaving Skyla and Unfezant at the top of the steps. She wasn't sure why Looker knew so much about how the mind of a murderer worked, but it did give her a twisted feeling.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"Like I said before, absolutely shittin' nothing!" Blue snarled.

Riley grimaced; leaning back into the armchair he sat it. Everyone had searched the entire mansion and the grounds surrounding it, every nook and cranny noted and accounted for. The island was devoid of any other life, not even Pokémon lived on it. No one had found the host, or even a clue or lead that could lead them to him or her. Whoever the murderer was, he or she had covered their tracts well enough to avoid detection.

"We need to start working on a plan to get us off this island, now," Misty said, sitting cross legs on the living room rug. "We can't find the killer so we need to get away before they can kill us."

"We can't swim for it," Cheren reminded. "Nor are there any phones to call for a boat."

"Are you sure? Maybe we overlooked one," Roxie suggested.

N shook his head. "If anyone had found one, I'm sure we'd all be calling the police and Coast Guard already."

"How long before we all croak?" Trip asked suddenly. Everyone turned to him and Serperior in shock, his camera getting their stunned expressions with a flash, making a few people glare at him. "What? Even if the killer doesn't get to us all, we only have so much food. Better start rationing it."

While all the others were shocked at how morbid he was, they had to admit it would be a good idea to conserve the food. There was no telling how long they'd be there.

That's when Iris looked out the window and into the clear blue sky, an idea bursting into her mind.

"Guys!" She shouted, drawing their attention, her expression excited. "I've got an idea! We can't swim, but we do have a Flying-type!"

Skyla's face turned into delight as many guests mentally slapped themselves for not thinking of it sooner. "Unfezant and I have fly over the ocean and get help!"

Everyone's spirits lifted, a solution in their darkest hours. Many people exchanged relieved sighs and smiles, tears of relief leaking from Cheryl's eyes while Lyra squeezed Iris's hand with a grin, the younger girl giggling up at the older woman.

"Brilliant," Fennel said, cheerfully.

"Best idea yet," agreed Marshal.

Ursula turned her nose into the air. "Why the heck didn't you suggest this last night?"

"Because many of us were traumatized by Chili's death," Riley answered, before turning to Skyla. "You think you can do it?"

She looked determined and nodded. "I've got to be. It's the only chance we've got."

"All in favor?" Colress asked.

Imminently, everyone but Silver and Croconaw flung their hands or paws into the air. Surprised, everyone turned to see that Silver was more occupied with trying to light another cigarette while Croconaw held his over Quilava's enthusiastically crackling fire before she gave him a glare.

"Wha?" Silver asked after Iris tapped his shoulder.

"Taking a vote," Burgh explained. "We might have a way to get off this island."

"Uh…Yeah, I vote for the flying trip," the red-haired agreed.

"It's decided then," Riley said, nodding his head. "Skyla and Unfezant can get help for us soon enough. I won't say when though."

"Why not?" Bianca asked, tilting her head to the side.

"So the murderer, if they're listening, can't hear," Blue said with a smirk.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Just before sundown, Skyla was going over last minute preparations for her flight while a few people waited for her, protecting her from the killer. It was decided that the best time for the pair to leave was at night. It might hinder their ability to see, but it should hopelfully work the same way for the killer. Skyla had a small bag attached to her waist with some food and water for the, hopefully, quick journey.

"All set," she announced, stroking Unfezant happily.

"We're actually going to do it!" Roxie exclaimed, slapping her hand at Toxicroak's paw.

"Be quite!" Blue said sharply. "Do we want the killer to hear?"

"Oops," Roxie muttered.

Riley glanced up to the window, catching sight of the bright sunset where the sun seemed to be drowning in the deep blue ocean. "Come on, we're heading to the patio."

From there, Skyla would take off with Unfezant, protected from view up the back of the house until they got far enough away.

"So I don't get attacked, I know," Skyla said. "We'll be heading out first."

"Okay," Riley said. "Blue, Fennel, Looker, Colress, and I are seeing you off," Riley explained. "We don't want to risk you getting ambushed before you can set out."

Skyla nodded, quickly saying goodbye to everyone in the living room before heading out with her guards. Outside on the patio, she quickly climbed onto Unfezant who stretched her wings, the wind gently ruffling her feathers.

"Good luck," Fennel told Skyla, who grinned.

"Don't worry, the wind's right and we've flown in the dark plenty of times. We'll be back soon as possible."

"Okay, better get going," Riley told her as Blue glanced around, searching for any disturbances.

Skyla whistled, gently nudging Unfezant's belly with her knee and the Flying-type leaped off the ground, beating her wings. She rose quickly and together the pair started to head off to the ocean.

"She's going to make it," Looker said with relief. Blue gave a whoop and Riley nodded. Fennel smiled softly before her face fell into a frown upon hearing a low rumbling noise. Was it going to rain again?

"Was that thunder?" Blue questioned, studying the sky.

THUTH!

Fennel, twisted her head, curious at the new sound. Her eyes widened as she spotted a small pointed shape shooting through the air. It was an arrow and Fennel let out a scream.

"SKYLA! LOOK OUT!" She shouted hysterically.

Sklya, however, stopped Unfezant and turned her head back to look at the group on the ground in confusion…Before it hit her, both literally and figuratively. The arrow sunk into Unfezant's wing, making the Flying-type screech in pain as the sharp descent began. Skyla's scream lasted only for a short time, before she hit the tiled ground hard. Neither she nor Unfezant moved following impact.

"No…" Riley said.

Then everyone ran forward as a few other guests arrived, drawn by Fennel's scream of hysteria.

"What's wrong?" White asked as she bolted out of the door with N, Lyra, and Burgh, before catching sight of the unmoving pair of bodies. Cheryl arrived quickly after, with everyone else pouring out too.

Cheryl got on the ground, snapping open her medical kit and started checking over Skyla. She was relieved to find the girl still breathing, but it was short and shallow. "You're alive," she said relieved.

Skyla let out a cough, her head bleeding profusely. "I'm…I'm…sorry," she whispered. "Unfezant…"

Chansey lifted her head, solemnly shaking it. The Flying-type's neck had been broken upon impact. Skyla gave a moan and tears dripped out of her eyes as Cheryl unbound some bandages. "No…I…I…." Then Skyla's breathe left her forever, leaving the group to stare down at her and Unfezant.

"No way," Blue said. "They were our last chance…"

Iris clasped her hands over her mouth, her tears already coming. "Is she really gone, Lyra?" she asked, looking up into the brunette's stunned face. She looked down, nodding sadly to Iris, who's tears thickened at that movement.

Colress looked up at the roof. He headed inside with Magnezone.

"Where are you going?" Roxie asked.

"The roof, the arrow had to come from there," was his reply, not stopping.

"I'm coming too," Fennel said, running to catch up with him with Musharna floating after her, stunning Colress. "The murderer could still be up there."

"I'll join you both," Looker added, quickly walking after them.

Riley turned back to the body, looking at the now closed eyes of Skyla. His hand shook while Lucario growled.

"Damn it all."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Both bodies buried now, the remaining twenty one people and their Pokémon were gathered in the living room again, many wearing depressed expressions. The stragglers, Colress, Fennel, and Looker, entered the room and walked over to Riley.

"What did you find?" the blue-clad man asked.

"You're not going to like it," Colress said, grimacing slightly. "We found the spot on the room, an outdoor penthouse area. There, we discovered a crossbow and a catapult."

"Where can you get a catapult?" Blue questioned, crossing his arms.

"May I continue?" Colress asked him. Blue shrugged. "The catapult was launched by a time released trigger and it hurled several arrows into the air."

"But there was only one," Riley said.

"Most of them were thrown off course and we found them, but one of them had to have hit their mark," Colress explained. "It wasn't just luck, our killer was calculated and prepared. And I'm afraid…We can't rule anyone out…"

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked, Iris sitting on her lap protectively. She didn't like the sound of Colress's voice.

"He means that either the crossbow or the catapult was used to fire the arrow that hit Unfezant," Fennel said.

"What does _that _have to do with anything?" Ursula questioned, Gabite growling at the purplette.

"I…Think I know what they're getting at," Shauntal said softly, drawing attention to herself from where she sat, her knees drawn up to her chest as she hugged them close. "We don't know which weapon fired the arrow that hit Unfezant. If it was the crossbow, we could eliminate four people, but if they had the trigger to the catapult, it would have been discreet."

Colress nodded grimly. "We can't rule anyone out."

"Which weapon should we care about?" Misty asked, confused. "Either way, it killed Skyla and Unfezant. What does it matter?"

"The host's the one killing everyone," Trip agreed.

Riley stiffened, understanding what was going on as well. But it was Silver who voiced his reasons first.

"I'm hammered and stoned, and even I can get it," he muttered, taking another drag at his cigarette while Croconaw growled, his large teeth showing. "Only _we _knew when Skyla was lifting off."

"And?" Booker asked, rather confused.

"Our host couldn't have known, especially since we whispered the time," White said suddenly.

Lyra froze, pulling Iris closer as it dawned on her too. "That could only mean…"

Colress nodded grimly. "Indeed, we're the only ones who knew exactly when Skyla was going to take off."

Everyone stared at one another, suspicion starting everywhere. A few were nervious as well.

"But the guys who saw her off are clean, right?" Roxie asked.

"That's right," Bianca said before Colress shook his head.

"The catapult had a device rigged on it, something that was triggered by a remote control. A single button push was all it would take," Colress said. He sighed before continuing. "We're even more likely to be suspected as we knew _exactly _when Skyla took off. _Everyone_ is under suspicion."

"I wonder which one of our fellow companions as finally dropped the guise as a host and revealed themselves to be the murderer."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

And so another chapter draws to a close, with Skyla and Unfezant plunging to their deaths. THUTH, the, hopefully correct, onomatopoeia for an arrow hurtling through the air. You may be wondering, why Skyla? She's the only one with a Flying-type, just another hope shattered along with Unfezant's neck.

So…the weapons. I'm sure you're interested by that. No one knows exactly which weapon was used. Thus, everyone could have had the opprutunity to press a button or flip a switch, resulting with the catapult firing. Of course, someone could have usued the crossbow…

Anyways, while we're on the matter of the killer, any guesses? Only 21 guests left to shift through, unless you want to try and make Chili and Skyla come back, that'd make me laugh.

Who shall die next? Only the next chapter shall reveal that answer.

Skyla: So make sure to review folks!

Unfezant: Shriek! Fez unt! (Yeah! See you soon!)

I'll be including the list of the remaining, and deceased, characters for reference, along with the type of death that did them in.

Bianca- The Clumsy Optimist; Partner Pokémon: Cinccino

Blue- The Complete Asshole; Partner Pokémon: Nidoking

Booker- The Aged Builder; Partner Pokémon: Pichu

Burgh- The Buggy Artist; Partner Pokémon: Leavanny

Cheren- The Knowledgeable Pessimist; Partner Pokémon: Beheeyum

Cheryl- The Timid Healer; Partner Pokémon: Chansey

Chili-The Hasty Hothead; Partner Pokémon: Simisear (BOTH KILLED) axe to the head

Colress- The Calm Techie; Partner Pokémon: Magnezone

Fennel- The Shy Scientist; Partner Pokémon: Musharna

Iris- The Dragon-loving Joker; Partner Pokémon: Haxorous

Lyra- The Bookish Beauty; Partner Pokémon: Quilava

Looker- The Silent Stranger; Partner Pokémon: Herdier

Marshal-The Determined Fighter; Partner Pokémon: Sawk

Misty-The Surfer Gal; Partner Pokémon: Staryu

N- The Anti-Social Genius; Partner Pokémon: Zoroark

Riley- The Peaceful Aurist; Partner Pokémon: Lucario

Roxie-The Punk Rocker; Partner Pokémon: Toxicroak

Shauntal- The Mysterious Writer; Partner Pokémon: Froslass

Skyla-The Flyaway Gal; Partner Pokémon: Unfezant (BOTH DECEASED) Unfezant died to broken neck; Skyla by head trauma and blood loss.

Trip-The Obsessive Photographer; Partner Pokémon: Serperior

Ursula-The Bitch Queen; Partner Pokémon: Gabite

White: The Friendly Girl; Partner Pokémon: Dewott


	3. Splash

**Pandora Mansion**

**Chapter 3: Splash**

**Continuing from the last chapter, following Chili's death, the group learns that a murderer is planning to kill everyone. After searching the entire mansion, they plan for Skyla to fly on Unfezant to get help. However, an arrow kills Unfezant and Skyla dies soon after. Now, the remaining 21 people and their Pokémon are left with this startling conclusion…One of them is the murderer!**

**Who shall die next? You'll see soon enough…**

**I don't own Pokémon and the story Unova Mansion by Dark Amphithere inspired me. Thanks a lot dude.**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

The remaining 42 assorted group of people and Pokémon were all in the dining room after dinner. No one had said anything during the meal, everyone keeping their eyes on their food or on the gathered group, suspicions filtering through their heads. They still sat there, the plates empty, as though they all waited for some unseen signal. Looker's eyes shifted amongst the people, thinking to himself. Blue's face was still, not revealing anything. Burgh's eyes kept flashing every which way, as were Bianca's, Fennel's, and Cheryl's, as though they all excepted to end up with slit throats. Iris was staring down at her plate, gripping Lyra's hand tightly as the brunette patted the girl's shoulder comfortingly. Silver was smoking, oblivious to the tension, as was Roxie, silently bobbing her head to whatever beat was playing in her headphones, a relaxed smile on her face.

Riley coughed, everyone's attention coming to rest on him. He stood up from his spot, Lucario rising with him.

"Okay, everyone," he said, addressing the room. "I don't need to remind you how serious the situation is now, but we might as well. Colress informed us only a few minutes ago that the murderer is actually one of us. We need to figure out which one of us is the one before the situation worsens.

"Chili, Simisear, Skyla, and Unfezant have been buried and someone," he said, turning to look at Marshal, "broke our only shovel."

Marshal hung his head. The blade to the shovel had snapped off as he furiously dug into the earth, grief and fury building up inside him as he slammed the shovel against a rock.

"Cheryl's medical kit has been stolen," Riley added, making many of the guests grimace at the reminder. Cheryl had left the kit outside and had returned soon after, only to discover it was missing. "_And _Trip's pocket knife was stolen." More rumblings at that, a few whispering that the murderer had gotten another weapon.

"But," Riley said with a grimace, reaching into his jacket's pocket, "I found this in Skyla's room."

He set the object on the table, making a few people gasp out loud. Another wooden box, the carved lid reading _Pandora's Box #2_ in its red wood, sat on the oak table. Yet another gift from the killer. Reservedly, Riley opened the box.

Instead of the cheerful melody like before, a glass-shattering scream reverberated from the box, scaring many as they jerked back in surprise. It was Skyla's voice. Then the murderer's familiar, disguised voice filtered through.

"_So sorry, my guests, but the skies are _my _domain. A sad death, correct? At least for Chili, he did not have to live with the guilt of his partner's death, unlike Skyla. Pity, she was quite kind to everyone…_

"_As you've noticed by now, I am actually one of your own number. Now, my guests, I'd like to invite you to guess my identity. I offer no clues, at the moment, but I'm closer than you'd think._

"_Until the next death, my friends, I bid adieu."_

The voice was silenced and the box closed in on itself, making a slight, ticking sound. No one said anything, thinking about the latest message. It told them nothing, except for the fact that the killer was a calculated, intelligent person, due to the precise planning of the murders and the elaborate traps. Perhaps they were creative as well, shown through the intricacy of the box. But the boxes could have been purchased, so the murderer's identity was still a mystery. Colress decided to end the silence, giving a slight cough before standing up.

"Seeing that we're lacking her supplies, Cheryl's reduced to CPR and the minor emergency bag she found under the fire extinguisher in the closet. Our situation has grown dire," Colress said. "But enough finger pointing," he said with a sigh, his hands propped up on the table. "We need to start coming clean…"

"Not gonna happen," Silver said quickly, pulling a small packet of pills out of his pocket and popping one in.

"About our pasts," Colress continued, giving the druggie at the end an exasperated look. "In this situation, I can think of better activities to do than try and help you with your addiction, Silver. No, we need to talk about why we came here and who we are."

"What if someone refuses?" Trip questioned, irritated as Serperior hissed.

"Because I doubt you'd want to fight your way against 20 Trainers and their Pokémon, since we'll naturally suspect you even if you aren't the killer," Blue said, narrowing his eyes in distance. Trip grimaced, pulling out his camera and turning it to video setting, preparing to get everyone's confessions.

"So…Who'd like to go first?" Colress asked calmly.

No one started speaking or raised their hand. Everyone was afraid of being judged and mistaken as the killer. Colress sighed in defeat while Magnezone gave a buzzing sound similar to a groan.

"Very well, I'll go first," the blonde man said, removing his glasses and cleaning them before continuing. "I was invited here by the Pokégear Company, saying I had won a sweepstakes for a mansion. While I was suspicious, the letter included the fact that former employees and customers were added to the pool for the contest, so I left my suspicions behind. Perhaps I should have let them be and remained home," he added after a moment.

"What do you do for work?" Riley asked.

"Why does that matter?" Misty questioned.

"You can tell a lot about a person by what job they perform," Looker explained.

"I'm a scientist," Colress explained. "I formerly worked for the Pokégear Company in the labs, developing some of the products. I left that line of work several years ago to pursue my idea to become a Pokémon researcher. Unfortunately, I was not accepted, since I had no previous learning. Instead, I started working as a scientist again, but for the local company involved in medical machines and pharmaceutical products. It pays well and I spend my free time studying wild Electric-types."

He glanced over to Fennel, who sat next to him with Musharna floating over head. The purple-haired woman coughed in her hand before beginning to talk.

"I'm Fennel and I got my letter from the Pokétch Company, saying I had won a mansion. I'm currently living in a crowded apartment building so I thought it might be a nice new place."

"And you're job?" Shauntal asked, scribbling down everything, even though Trip's camera was capturing it all.

"I'm a scientist too," Fennel said, smiling over at Colress, who smiled too. "But I'm a researcher in dreams, both Pokémon and human. As I'm self-funded, I also do minor work at the local high school, teaching science. But my research has been published and it looks like I'll be getting some grant money to continue it…If I leave this island, that is," she said with a sad sigh.

It was Cheren's turn and the man sighed as Beheeyum floated next to him, his expression blank. "I teach at the Trainer's School in Aspertia City, as well as runs its Gym Leader."

"Really?" Iris asked perkily. "My uncle Hayden runs a Gym too!"

Cheren nodded. "I got my letter from the Pokédex Company about a free vacation. I thought it might be a relaxing break, as the school's closed for summer at the moment."

Bianca smiled and said, "Well, I'm under the tutelage of Professor Juniper at the moment, as I'm training to become a Pokémon researcher so I don't have an official job right now, but I do part-time at the Pokémon Center. I got my letter from the Pokégear Company."

"Okay…I'm Riley," the man said. "I own the Iron Island mine off the coast of Sinnoh, I was asked by Bryon from Canalave City to become the Gym Leader at Oreburgh City, but I turned it down. I'm content running the mines. I was invited here by the Pokétch Company, and the mansion sounded nice, so Lucario and I came."

Booker was up next. "I'm Booker, a retired carpenter, but I still work at my workshop with my old apprentice. I built the Booker Bridge connecting Renbow Island with Mitonga Island in the Oblivia region along with the ship known as The Union, even Pichu's ukulele."

Pichu smiled at this and played a quick bar of music, making several people smile. It was obvious that Booker was proud of his work.

"I was invited here the Pokégear Company, but there was also a personal letter from my brother, Professor Hastings from the Pokémon Ranger group. He said he wanted to catch up with me for old time's sakes. But he isn't here, only myself, nineteen other people and their Pokémon, and one murderous killer and their accomplice."

"Accomplice?" Misty asked, curious.

"Surely the killer has their Pokémon working with them as well," Booker explained, stoking Pichu's head. "Only thing I regret is getting Pichu wrapped up in this whole thing."

Cheryl decided to step up and talk. "Well, as you all know, I'm Cheryl and a nurse, along with Chansey. I've been a nurse for the past six years or so and the Pokédex Company hired me to assist in any medical emergencies that could happen, which is why I brought all my supplies. I wasn't…Thinking that I'd end up on an island with a killer though."

Marshal sighed. "I'm Marshal, and I run a successful dojo near Twist Mountain. I was invited here by the Pokégear Company, but the letter also mentioned a minor martial art contest."

Shauntal glanced up from her notebook, embarrassed. "Shauntal and I'm a writer in various genres. But during my writer's block, I also work at the library in Nacrene City. I was suffering from major writer's block when I got my letter from the Pokégear Company. I thought coming here might give me some inspiration that I desperately needed. But…If I live through this all, I guess I'll be writing one interesting mystery novel."

Lyra, the next one, found Shauntal's bluntness a little disturbing, but didn't let it show on her face.

"Well, I'm Lyra and I work at a bookstore, since I have a huge love of reading," she said calmly. "I work long hours at the bookstore as I'm stressing myself by trying to pay for both my apartment and to save up for my own house so when I got my letter from the Pokétch Company about winning a mansion, it seemed like a good deal."

Silver glanced up, seeing everyone staring at him expectantly. "Ugh…Give me a sec," he said, removing his cigarette to pop in another pill, while Croconaw started smoking some grass-like product, making several people and Pokémon cover their mouths as a nasty smelling smoke issued from the burning product. "Okay…You know I'm Silver and this is Croconaw," he said as the Water-type waved, a goofy expression plastered on his face. "Unlike most of you guys though…We weren't officially invited," he admitted, sucking on his cigarette.

Everyone stiffened as some Pokémon began to growl threateningly. They were all thinking one thing-Silver was getting suspicious.

"See, an old buddy of mine and I were at a party a couple of days ago with some other pals, celebrating his birthday…" Silver frowned, ducking his head sadly. "Soon enough, similar to our past parties, booze and drugs started circling the group. Cops burst in sometime after midnight and my buddy and I scrammed. But…Soon, we had to stop in the park…my buddy overdosed. There wasn't any time to get him to a doctor, and the cops were still tailing us. Before he croaked, he gave me his letter to go to some mansion getaway from the Pokédex Company. So…That's my story, which is why I picked up smoking yet again. Arcues," he muttered, still puffing on his cigarette, "Ethan helped me break _this _habit; now that he's dead, it's back."

Cheryl, while disgusted by his actions, gave Silver a sympathetic look as did Bianca and Iris. But others, like Blue, Ursula, and Trip, were mistrusting of Silver. Was he actually telling the truth, or was he spouting drug-induced nonsense yet again?

"Where do you work?" Ursula questioned.

Silver winked before giving a confidential whisper, "Former drug runner before I got hooked, now unemployed with the occasional odd job."

"Typical," Cheren muttered distastefully.

"I am what I am," Silver said, leaning back in his chair, arms tucked behind his head. "You're up, weirdo," he said to N, who was stroking Zoroark's head.

N's grey-blue eyes lifted up, shrugging as he started to talk. "My name's Natural, but I changed it to N to simplify things."

"Smart move," Blue said. "Your parents must have been huge hippies."

N ignored that remark. "I grew up alone in the wilderness with only Pokémon as my family." Everyone turned to him in surprise, White's eyes wide in shock. N continued without adding any emotion to his next few sentences. "I know not the humans who conceived me, nor of the woman who bore me. The Pokémon named me and raised me as one of their own. As such, after I grew up, I turned my actions to assisting Pokémon everywhere."

"Hey! You're that environmentalist!" Burgh said after a moment, recognition in his eyes. "At the Pinwheel Forest, you chained yourself to a tree when that the Pokétch Company was planning on building a factory there!"

"And you were the man who led the protest in front of the mayor's office," N added. "I support myself by working at a high school as a lecture in history and mythology and I volunteer at the Pokémon Daycare and adoption center on the weekends. I received my letter from the Pokédex Company and I decided to check out the mansion, maybe convert it to a Pokémon sanctuary. Who'd like to go next?"

Looker decided to go. "My name is Looker and I'm a police officer."

"SHIT!" Silver said, suddenly, jerking back in his chair, landing on the ground with a THUD! Laughter exploded in the dining room as he grimaced, getting up while watching Booker nervously as Croconaw edged away slightly from Herdier, who was grinning crookedly. "You aren't going to arrest me for illegal consumption of drugs, right?"

Looker gave a hint of a smile. "If we get off this island, don't be surprised if I pull you in for a drug test," he said with humor. "Sorry for not saying so earlier, but I thought it might be best to keep quite on my employment, but I think the killer would have done their research on their guests, so there's no further point in hiding my identity."

"Got any ideas on this case, Looker?" Fennel asked, interest on her face as others nodded.

"Sadly, no. No evidence that points at a specific person yet, but hopefully, the killer will make a mistake. Anyways, I'm a police officer, but I'm hoping to become a private investigator. I've only worked gang wars, suicides, hit and runs cases, and drug deals," he said, giving Silver a pointed look. "Never something of this magnitude, but I'll try to assist. I received my letter from the Pokédex Company and I had done previous work there as a security guard."

"I'm Misty," the red-head said. "I run a swimming school in Kanto and I also do snorkeling tours of the ocean during the warmer months. All three companies have been customers, since they hired me to take some representatives out for a deep sea tour. The Pokégear Company sent me my letter and it talked about a swimming contest, so Staryu and I boarded the boat to get here."

Trip spoke up next. "I'm Trip and I work as a freelance photographer and video maker. I do weddings, parties, and even some stuff for newspapers when work's slow. I was skeptic when I got my letter from the Pokétch Company, since I worked with some anonymous Internet source about a faulty product of theirs, but decided to come anyways, thinking I could make a minor scrapbook or documentary. But we're not very likely to all make it out alive."

"Stop being morbid," Lyra snapped, glancing over to Iris, who looked scared a bit.

"I'm being realistic," Trip argued. "Two people and their Pokémon are freakin' DEAD and…"

"Be quite," Colress said, shutting him up. "How about you, Ursula?"

"Hmph," the girl said. "Like I said before, I'm Ursula. I run a fashionable boutique in Hearthome…"

"Contest fag city," Blue stated with a nod, making several people crack up (he's not a fan of Contests, in case you haven't guessed).

Ursula glared at him, Gabite snarling while Nidoking smirked broadly. "AND I'm pretty famous as a top Coordinator as well."

"Another reason for me to hate you," Blue decided. Ursula looked ready to start a fight, but she kept her cool. She'd settle this later…

"I was invited to Dex's Deluxe Villa as a gift for winning some contest. But now I'm stuck here with _you _all as one of us is trying to kill everybody else."

"Charming," Trip muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Blue said, kicking his feet up onto the table, "I'm Blue. Not much to say, invited by the Pokédex Company, saying I won a mansion, only to find myself stranded here with about twenty others, two now deceased by someone here who's a murderer. I work as a researcher for Professor Oak, but I'm working my ways through law school too."

"Great," Silver said angrily. "A lawyer AND a police officer. Once I get arrested, I can be your first case."

"What about you Burgh?" Cheryl questioned.

"I'm a painter and I even do a bit of clothes designing," the man replied. "I do a fair amount of environmental work and participated in a few rallies, a few times against one or two of the Poké Companies. Leavanny and I came here for some inspiration after getting a letter from the Pokégear Company."

Roxie was bobbing her head to the beat on her headphones, able to understand what was being said due to lip reading. Marshal tapped the girl's shoulder, making her take off her headphone before she started to talk.

"Name's Roxie. I dig music, parties, and Poison-types. It's not surprising that I work at a music store selling the classic rock and more modern punk tunes to people, but I also have my own band that plays gigs across Unova. The Pokétch Company promised a sweet rave party with a free mansion up for grabs after a drawing. I was totally stoked, so here I am with Toxicroak," she said, bro-fisting her Poison-type Partner.

"Iris, do you want to explain now?" Lyra asked the younger girl. She looked up and nodded, drawing on a smile, something she had been missing earlier.

"Hi! You guys know I'm Iris with Haxorous as my Partner. I'm still a student at my public high school in Opelucid City and I live with my uncle, Drayden. We're not really related, but he's the only family I have now," she said, sadly before getting upbeat again. "He got a letter from the Pokédex Company inviting him here, but then he got sick…So he said I should go in his place. Kinda wish I was back home though."

White was last. "Well, I'm White from Unova. I worked for the Pokétch Company once during an internship program before I started writing for the Unova Chronicle, a paper delivered throughout Unova. I was invited here by the Pokétch Company as a ways of saying thank-you for the internship, or so I thought. Well…That's all I can say, I suppose…"

"Well, now that we've gotten to know each other a bit," Colress said, "Let's review what we know."

He got up and started to pace a bit. "Skyla's and Unfezant's deaths tell us nothing, as we don't know which weapon was used. Same thing with Chili's and Simisear's deaths. But I'd have to guess the rigging of the trap had to have been done after Cheryl chose her room. As we have no clues, we're at a total loss as to what to do."

"But I noticed a connection," Looker said, drawing everyone's attention. "Several of us worked for the various companies that invited us here. And, as former employees, they could have had access to the companies' files and have selected us all to be here. We'd also know that all three companies worked with one another, so there'd be a wider pool to choose from."

"Wait so that means…" Misty said, realizing what it meant for her.

"Anyone who worked for the companies is a more suspicious suspect?" Marshal finished.

Many people moved their chairs away from White, Colress, Misty, and Looker, keeping a suspicious eye on them.

"Hey!" White said angrily. "Just because we worked there doesn't mean we're the killer!"

"I'm just stating the facts," Looker said. "And I'll be considered as well."

A few people grumbled at that before they settled down, a few, such as Blue, Ursula, and Trip still warily watching the group. Colress decided to talk again.

"There's also the fact that a few have protested against the company as well, perhaps they were gathered as a way to silenced."

Said group looked slightly wary now, except for N, who shrugged.

"When protesting against some of these big companies, you shouldn't stop your work simply when threatened," he explained.

"So you've been threatened before?" Shauntal asked.

N nodded. "I don't know by who, but my apartment was broken into and ransacked, but the companies weren't to blame. Legally, of course," N added at the end.

"While this is all useful," Colress said, drawing the discussion back to the topic on hand, "We do not have a clear motive for us all to be here and we cannot craft a plan against the murderer, their identity is unknown. Any ideas for what we should do?"

"Maybe we should all just stay in our rooms until the killer leaves," Bianca suggested.

Blue snorted. "We have no idea WHEN the murderer will leave, especially if we're still alive."

"This situation is not looking very good for us," Cheren said, grimacing. "Perhaps I should take my chances and try swimming back to shore."

"It took three hours to get here by boat!" Fennel cried in surprise.

"You'd never make it," Misty agreed.

"Maybe drowning would be an easier death than to whatever the killer has in store for us," Cheren said.

"Suicide is not helping," Riley told the younger man, glaring at him.

"But what can we do?" Cheryl questioned, fingering her braid in worry. "I just want to leave this place!"

"Ditto for the rest of us," Silver told the nurse with a grimace.

"We need to catch the killer," Looker said, getting everyone's attention. "Once they've killed everyone, the murderer will have to get off the island or be trapped here. They've no doubt created a getaway plan."

Many stared at Looker in surprise, but the idea hadn't occurred to anyone earlier, but it made sense now. Unless the killer had a death wish, they'd have an escape plan prepared once their plan was successful.

"That's…Not a bad idea," Riley said. "But it's getting late and we don't have any other ideas right now."

Iris let out a huge yawn at that point, echoing his thoughts. Drowsily, she rubbed a fist over her closed eye.

"My point exactly Iris," Riley said, the youngest person receiving sympathetic glances. She was too young to be introduced to murder. "Motion to continue this discussion tomorrow?"

Nods went all around and everyone left the table, heading for their rooms and, hopefully, a good night's sleep. But for one person, this would be the last sleep they would get before they went to rest…Permanently.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Misty was about to step into her room when someone grabbed her arm. Stunned, she turned around to spy Blue, glaring at her while Nidoking towered over both of them. She wretched her arm out of his grasp, folding both of her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" she questioned. "I'd kind of like to go to bed."

"I know you left the room before Chili's death," Blue said angrily. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"So, everybody left the room sometime or another." She didn't like what he was implying.

"Maybe, but you also worked for _all three companies_ once, giving you access to their records," Blue said. "So you'd have plenty of victims to choose from."

"You think I'M the killer?" Misty questioned, glancing around the hallway for some help. But she had chosen the room at the end of the hallway and everyone else had entered their rooms already.

"I think its suspicious that you spent the w_hole _time in the pool while we were waiting," Blue said as Nidoking snarled. "You could have just dunked your head under the water before coming back…After rigging that trap that killed Chili. AND we don't know where you were when Skyla was shot down."

Misty's face blanched and her mouth opened in denial before Staryu huffed, letting out a stream of water right into Blue's face. The man sputtered, his hair and shirt soaked while Misty gathered her Pokémon into her arms, glaring at him.

"Pick on someone your own size next time," she spat before entering her room, slamming the door shut before locking it. She then leaned against it, sliding down so she was all hunched over sitting, hugging Staryu close.

"I'm not the killer," she whispered softly. Staryu said nothing as his Trainer clung to him.

Outside, Blue glared at the door before shuffling down to his door, Nidoking following as the man muttered soft curses. However, without either Blue or Misty's knowledge, someone had been watching them.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

N sat at his desk, still wearing his clothes from today, staring at a piece of paper covered with his handwriting as he drummed a pencil against the hardwood. Zoroark leaned against the wall, watching his Trainer. N frowned at the paper, sighing as he crunched it up, tossing it into the wastepaper basket. He then grabbed the paper ball up and ripped it to pieces. It wasn't a good idea for the murderer to get a hold of his notes, just in case.

A knock came at his door. N quickly got up and went to the door with Zoroark, taking up positions at it. With a nod to his Pokémon, who readied himself, N opened the door, only to discover White and Dewott standing in the deserted hallway. White still wore his normal clothes as well, her hair down for once. N blinked in surprise.

"White, is there something wrong?" he asked her.

She shook her head, rubbing her arm tiredly. "Other than a murderer planning on killing us all, I'm fine."

N felt like slamming his head against the wall. How foolish was he to forget the current situation? Making such a mistake in front of White only added to his embarrassment.

"Forgive me," N said, embarrassed as a grimace filtered onto his face. "What is it you need?"

"I just…Came to talk," she admitted, stunning N. She lifted her head, her icy blue eyes looking nervous. "Can…We come in?" she inquired.

With a nod, N stepped away from the doorway, allowing her to enter. White came in while Dewott headed over to Zoroark, the Dark-type looking embarrassed as she stepped closer. N closed the door as White sat down on the sofa. N soon joined her.

White's knees were drawn up to her chest as she stared forward, giving a sigh before she began to speak. "Why are we all here?"

"I don't know," N said. "Perhaps this is destiny's cruel type of joke or fate's fickle hand that moves against us."

"Because I don't understand what horrible act drove someone to do this," White whispered, ducking her head. "I've never been so scared in all my life. For all I know, you could be the murderer."

Everything was silent, as N felt a bit of hurt flash through his body at her words. Then his heart beat paused for a second when White added, "But I don't think you are."

"I'm glad to see I'm not a suspect," he told her honestly. "You don't strike me as a killer, either."

White laid her head against N and he wrapped an arm around her after a moment. Similar to the two on the couch, Dewott was leaning up against the now sitting Zoroark as the latter set his head on top of hers, the pair conversing quietly. They were silent for some time before N broke the silence.

"We may be gathered here for our deaths, but I don't regret it." White froze, surprised by his words. "This whole experience has given me something rather important."

"What's that?" White asked, looking up at him in confusion, her blue eyes locking with his grey-blue. Something inside those eyes seemed to resonance down to his very soul and White realized what he was about to say.

"I got to meet you."

She said nothing, but N, somehow understood that she felt the same way. White raised her head to them, before they both moved forward, like a planet's gravity drawing in asteroids into its orbit. N's lips found White and they were locked in an embrace for some time while Zoroark gave comforting growls to Dewott as she rubbed her cheek against him. The kiss began to deepen as their hearts beat faster. They broke off, gasping slightly as they stared at each other.

"I…I'm sorry," N whispered softly, ducking his head down.

White, flustered, scrambled up off the couch, muttering, "No...It's…It's…fine…"

She quickly left the room, Dewott hurrying after her, leaving the boys to stare after the retreating females in surprise. N sighed, laying down on the couch, covering his face with his hat, crossing his arms while Zoroark frowned sadly.

"Amazing…I can fall in love with someone who I barely know on an island with a murderer on our heels…"

Meanwhile, now in her room, White was laying on her side on top of her bed, saying to Dewott, "And I don't know if I can fully trust him. And yet…

"I know I love her," N finished to Zoroark, who nodded sagely, thinking of Dewott.

"I love him," White whispered to Dewott before placing a pillow over her face. "It's always the weird ones…" she muttered under her breath, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Few people truly slept well, still fearful of the killer and many had locked their doors again. Iris was still camping out in Lyra's room, this time the girl sleeping on the bed while Lyra lay on the carpet, keeping a close eye on the door. Half of the guests stared to freak out upon seeing smoke drifting down the halls before Nidoking came out and slammed his fist onto Silver's door, who appeared with a fresh cigarette leaking smoke, glaring at the Poison-type and his Trainer in annoyance. Fennel was one of the few who managed to get a fair amount of sleep, as her nightmares were consumed by Musharna, who, while disturbed by the images, was nevertheless content with a decent meal. Cinccino was scurrying around the room in a frenzy, tidying everything up in a way to keep herself calm while Bianca hugged a pillow comfortingly.

Cheren stared up at his ceiling before he glanced over at the wall to his right. He could hear N talking quietly behind the wall. He vaqule wondered to who before he sighed, closing his eyes again, attempting to fall asleep. Burgh was in his sketchbook again while Leavanny fingered the curtains, unable to sleep. Booker was sitting upright in bed, staring out the window at the night sky as Pichu slept on a small pillow, the old man holding a small, leather satchel on his lap.

Soon though, everyone was able to fall asleep, able to relax and even Silver and Croconaw had stubbed out their cigarettes. And yet…A few guests remained awake…

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

A door creaked open, a face poking out. With a sigh, the person stepped out of their room, clad in a bathrobe as their Pokémon followed. The pair climbed down the stairs, heading for one spot: the pool.

Misty hadn't slept well, not only about the murderer, but also due to Blue's accusations. She needed something to calm her down and a swim, no matter what time of day or night, always helped soothe her nerves.

_Do others really think I'm the murderer? _She wondered sadly as she walked down the hallway. True, she had spent most of her time in the pool, but she knew for a fact everyone left the room one time or another before Chili's death. It was all a question of who had the longest trip out of the room, it would have taken quite a while to rig the wires and ropes suspending the ax.

Misty opened the glass door leading out to the patio, stepping out into the moonlight. Staryu hopped after her as she moved towards a table. She removed her bathrobe, revealing her yellow swimsuit, placing it onto the table along with a fresh towel. She padded over to the pool, dipping her feet into the shallows before she slid into the cool water. She bent over, allowing the water to reach her neck. She sighed, already losing her fear and frustration.

A pair of cold hands roughly grabbed her neck at that moment, jerking her from her thoughts.

Misty attempted a scream, to draw help, but her throat was suddenly constricted, making her gasp for breath. The darkened figure behind her, covered in a dark cloak, gripped her mercilessly, slowly strangling her as she flailed about before trying to wrench out of the grasp.

Staryu started to move forward, preparing to attack, but a second dark-clad figure appeared, growling threateningly. Staryu let out a Water Gun, but the figure dodged. A glimmer of steel was seen in the muted moonlight before a whistling sound echoed in the night, blending in with the wind. A dart of silver raced through the air before Staryu was launched back, pinned up against the wall of the mansion by an iron harpoon sticking out directly from the gem in his center. His red light dulled down before all five of his limbs flopped, signifying his sudden death.

Meanwhile, the figure forcibly dunked Misty's head under the water, drowning her as they released part of their hold on her neck. Bubbles escaped Misty's mouth as she desperately tried to fight her way to the surface, but the grip was too strong, or perhaps she was too weak. Soon, the thrashing died down as Misty's body began to still, floating in the much beloved water.

The figure slowly drew back, releasing their hold, waiting a while, just in case. But after a few minutes of patience, they were rewarded with the confirmation of the red-head's demise. Nodding as a sick smirk appeared under the hood, the figure made its way up the pool's steps to be joined with the second figure, water dripping down from their cloak. They gave a nod in satisfaction, setting a now familiar box onto the table next the Misty's things, before reaching for their hood.

The moon was suddenly covered by dark clouds as the hood fell down the killer's back. They turned their head to face the mansion, hidden in shadows with a large, bulky device strapped to both their mouth and around their eyes.

"Sleep tonight," the killer's voice, disguised by the voice translator, said. "For tomorrow, I can almost certainly guarantee a gristly demise."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Yeah, Misty's dead, ironically drowned. Yes I did this one purpose. I actually got a review from someone who thought she was the killer…But seriously, Misty wouldn't have made it so easy for people to guess if she**_** was**_ **the killer, what with her being the only one I noted who left the room. But now that she's gone, Blue seems pretty suspicious now, right? Well, I think we can rule some people out. Keep the guesses coming please, you need some new suspects now!**

**A little Ferriswheeling shipping moment as well. I'm a huge fan of White and N pairings. More couples may form during their stay. I cannot, however, guarantee how well they will fare. Misty: Review everyone! *serves a beach ball to where Staryu is, who hits it back***

**Staryu: Star iyu ar arsta! (Please enjoy this Fanfiction!)**

**Bianca- The Clumsy Optimist; Partner Pokémon: Cinccino**

**Blue- The Complete Asshole; Partner Pokémon: Nidoking**

**Booker- The Aged Builder; Partner Pokémon: Pichu**

**Burgh- The Buggy Artist; Partner Pokémon: Leavanny**

**Cheren- The Knowledgeable Pessimist; Partner Pokémon: Beheeyum**

**Cheryl- The Timid Healer; Partner Pokémon: Chansey**

**Chili-The Hasty Hothead; Partner Pokémon: Simisear (BOTH KILLED) axe to the head**

**Colress- The Calm Techie; Partner Pokémon: Magnezone**

**Fennel- The Shy Scientist; Partner Pokémon: Musharna**

**Iris- The Dragon-loving Joker; Partner Pokémon: Haxorous**

**Lyra- The Bookish Beauty; Partner Pokémon: Quilava**

**Looker- The Silent Stranger; Partner Pokémon: Herdier**

**Marshal-The Determined Fighter; Partner Pokémon: Sawk**

**Misty-The Surfer Gal; Partner Pokémon: Staryu (BOTH DECEASED) Misty: drowned and strangled; Staryu: harpoon gun to his orb**

**N- The Anti-Social Genius; Partner Pokémon: Zoroark**

**Riley- The Peaceful Aurist; Partner Pokémon: Lucario**

**Roxie-The Punk Rocker; Partner Pokémon: Toxicroak**

**Shauntal- The Mysterious Writer; Partner Pokémon: Froslass**

**Skyla-The Flyaway Gal; Partner Pokémon: Unfezant (BOTH DECEASED) Unfezant died to broken neck; Skyla by head trauma and blood loss.**

**Trip-The Obsessive Photographer; Partner Pokémon: Serperior**

**Ursula-The Bitch Queen; Partner Pokémon: Gabite**

**White: The Friendly Girl; Partner Pokémon: Dewott**


End file.
